A system level simulation requires use of behavioral models representing functionality of commercial off-the-shelf MAC devices from many vendors. Such behavioral models are generally not available from the device vendors. A solution to this problem commonly suggested by the device vendors is to use the actual Register Transfer Level (RTL) or gate level design MODEL implemented in a Hardware Description Language (HDL) such as Verilog or VHDL. However, using a non-behavioral model in a simulation results in significant degradation of simulation performance. Moreover, integration of the actual design model or vendor supplied behavioral model in the local simulation limits observability and controllability due to constraints stemming from the protection of proprietary data. A practical alternative to this problem is to develop an accurate custom behavioral model that offers sufficient parameters which can be programmed to represent framers from different vendors.